Prends garde à toi
by Ex-Profiteuse
Summary: Amalia is cautious. Amalia is cunning. But when it comes to Nero Vanetti, she is not as strong as she'd thought. "No matter. Bodies are weak for each other, nothing new. In the end, the mind knows its purpose." (Nero x female!Avilio)


So like, does anyone still remember 91 Days ? I feel like I've watched it after everyone already stopped caring about it. Hopefully I'm wrong, 'cause I'm still not over this show. And I still have an indecent crush on Nero Vanetti. FML.

aNyWay, hope you enjoy !

* * *

It was getting dark when Nero pulled the car over and stopped next to a hotel. He looked worn-down, as one would expect from a man who's been caught in a deadly feud with his brother for weeks. Yet something told Amalia she should expect a return of the Vanetti's liveliness any moment now.

\- You know, I don't wanna go back to Fango's just yet. What do you say we take a moment to… take the edge off ?

His grin said it all. Amalia was not surprised by the proposition, since they did sleep together a couple of times while on the run. Neither did she object. The man could save money on prostitutes, meanwhile she'd go on with her plan of lowering his guard. Win-win.

She hummed in agreement. Nero's grin widened, and he leaned in until their faces were inches apart.

\- Good answer, doll, he husked.

His fingers brushed over Amalia's neck and through her hair. Her eyes widened and, for a second, she expected to be kissed. Instead, Nero backed off and said :

\- C'mon. Let's get going.

With these words he exited the car, brisk movements betraying his impatience. Amalia blinked several times, feeling her pulse quicken. « Careful not to let your own guard down », whispered her inner voice.

She got out of the vehicle and joined Nero, who offered her his arm with a smile. Amalia took it and followed him inside the establishment. Although her expression was neutral, her heartrate would not slow down. On the contrary, it rose surreptitiously while Nero was asking for a room under a false name, while they walked up creaky stairs to their number, and when they finally found themselves alone behind closed doors, Amalia's heart was positively pounding. The lightbulb was weak, making the room seem shabbier than it was. She glanced at Nero, who was casting a quick look around.

\- This is perfect, he declared with a satisfied nod.

And, not losing any more time, he took off his shoes and suit vest, strode towards the bed and let himself fall on his back with a groan :

\- God, I'm sick of Fango's stinky bunk beds.

Amalia could get behind that. As cheap as this place looked, at least it was clean and quiet. Definitely a better venue for love-making than a dorm for five. Or a tent, for that matter. Boy, she wouldn't be forgetting those nights in the tent any time soon. Firstly because it was pitch black, cold, crammed and smelly, but also because, despite the poor conditions, Nero Vanetti turned out to be a surprizingly skilled lover. The only downside was how smug he was about it, and even that, much to Amalia's annoyance, was part of his charm. « No matter », she thought as she hung her coat, quivering fingers only slightly betraying her anticipation. « Bodies are weak for each other, nothing new. In the end, the mind knows its purpose. »

She looked at Nero. He had taken off his tie and waistcoat and was now sitting with his chin resting on his hand, watching Amalia as if already undressing her in his mind.

\- Are you gonna come here yet or do you plan to give me a strip tease ? the Vanetti asked mockingly.

Amalia stared.

« Cocky piece of shit... »

\- Sure, she said blandly.

\- Wait- for real ?

\- No.

Nero's disheartened expression almost made the young woman smirk. She came to sit next to him, and only then, when their eyes locked once more, did her lip curl into an actual, impish grin. « What are you gonna do now ? », it said. She couldn't help it, the man made the funniest faces.

\- Why you…

In the blink of an eye, Nero had pushed her onto the mattress, and, before Amalia could react, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Amalia swallowed hard. She had forgotten the sheer weight of Nero's body, the strength of it. And now, there was no escape.

\- You shouldn't toy with a man's hopes like that, babygirl, the Vanetti rasped in a low voice.

His wolfish eyes stared right into Amalia's, and she felt her spine tingle. Still, she found it in her to make another taunt :

\- Or what ? she sneered.

\- Or you could hurt their feelings, that's what ! Nero replied jokingly before resuming his serious, lustful expression. I'm fine though. I'll gladly strip you down myself...

He released Amalia's wrists and slid one hand down her arm until it cupped the side of her breast.

\- Funny you still wear these, he chuckled, slipping his thumb under Amalia's suspender. Aren't skirts supposed to be worn with belts ? Or do you just… Like the way it feels ?

He let the leather slap lightly against Amalia's chest, making her shiver in spite of herself. Nero smirked. The young woman glared at him accusingly. Would he cut to the chase and take what he wanted already ?

As if answering Amalia's silent complaint, Nero leaned down and kissed her. She closed her eyes with a sigh and let him slip his tongue between her lips. His stupid goatee was tickling her chin, and it was unfair how good a kisser the Vanetti was in spite of it. The young woman's thoughts melted away little by little with every lick, while her shirt buttons came undone until Nero's hand was free to roam underneath it. Or rather fumble, for even as he grabbed hold of her breast, the man's attention was still focused on Amalia's wanting mouth.

They did not stop kissing even while they sat up on the bed to better get rid of their clothes. Each time they took a break to breathe, their mouths were back together just as fast, each kiss more urgent than the last one. When Amalia slipped out of her panties, Nero pulled her onto his lap and crashed their lips so hard the young woman almost choked, but this merely made her wrap her arms around her lover's neck and respond with the same fire. She would not let him overwhelm her. No matter how tempting it was.

Nero's fingers combed through her hair, and, suddenly, closed in a tight grip right above Amalia's nape. She gasped into his mouth and, without thinking or realizing her strength, bit the man's lower lip.

With a grunt, Nero broke off the kiss, staring at Amalia with a slightly bewildered expression.

\- Geez… he panted. Careful.

He was breathing heavily but seemed more aroused than hurt. Amalia licked her lips. She could have sworn she had just tasted Nero Vanetti's blood. It could well have been her imagination, yet, somehow, it turned her on insanely. God above, what was the meaning of this.

\- ...Will be, she muttered.

Nero cupped her chin and trailed his thumb over her lips, as if checking for bruises. Then, his dark blue eyes bore into Amalia's and he gave her a crooked smile.

\- Getting over-excited ?

Amalia cringed. Did he have to say it like that ? And he wasn't stopping either. With one hand still tangled in her hair, Nero made sure she would not look away as he pressed on :

\- Want me to give it to you, huh ?

A glare and a curt nod only served to make the Vanetti snicker :

\- C'mon, principessa. You know how much I love it when you say it.

His fingers brushed between her legs and Amalia let out a muffled whine.

« Bastardo… ! »

The frustration was so great the young woman dug her nails into her own arms, still coiled around the man's neck. For a second she wondered if she'd be able to break it, and if his hard-on would remain long enough for her to quench this humiliating need.

\- Give it to me, she muttered.

God, she wanted to choke that smile out of him.

\- What was that ? Nero asked in an amused voice, still rubbing his fingers up and down in a slow, maddening motion.

\- Give. It. To. Me, she repeated in a dangerous snarl. Mh- ! I swear to God, Nero Vanetti. If you don't nail me right now I will personally make sure you won't nail anything for the rest of your life.

Nero sucked in a loud, impressed breath.

\- Oooh, scary, he taunted, his smirk wider than ever. Don't worry, sugar. I'll give it to you all right...

And with these words, he gripped Amalia's hips and pulled her straight on his cock, forcing a shaky breath out of her.

\- Gonna fuck you nice and hard… the Vanetti rasped, guiding her up and down his length. 'Cause that's how you like it, innit ?

The young woman merely wrapped her legs around her lover's waist and hid her face against her arm, stifling a moan. She liked it. She liked it too damn much. She was weak for Nero's body and the soul that inhabited it. Because he really did have a soul, didn't he ? How unfair was it, that hers was torn away when she was just a child, while he managed to keep his alive this whole time. « One day... » Amalia thought, even as her wanton hips would not stop rolling against Nero's. « One day, everything will be restored. » It would have been nice if the blood she accidentally took from him could have repayed his debt. But such wishes were meaningless. There was nothing Nero Vanetti could give that would exonerate him in the eyes of Angela Lagusa. Not pleasure, not even love. How sad. He had so much more in store than she could have ever imagined.

Tongues and lips resumed their tantalizing dance. Fingers ran over bare skin, one moment light as feather, vice-like the next. A killer making love to a killer. Nero's open mouth ghosted along Amalia's jawline, when, suddenly, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled hard. The young woman's breath caught in her throat, now at the mercy of more ravenous kisses. She felt her insides tighten as she rocked back and forth in her lover's lap. Nero's breath scorched her skin and his growls were making her forget about her own sounds she could no longer keep inside. She thought she heard him whisper words of encouragement, but, with how close she was getting, it really made no difference. And, sure enough, a few more wet kisses was all it took to make her shudder and come around the Vanetti's cock. He stared in wonder at Amalia's expression, gently stroking her hair as her climax washed over, and she gradually fell still in his embrace.

Their heavy gazes met and Nero gave her a smug smile.

\- Wanna keep going ? You know I can do this all night.

Amalia could have scoffed. This man. He never missed an occasion to brag.

\- Go ahead then, champ, she drawled, as if she had never heard a more boring plan. Blow my mind.

\- Sure will, he replied cockily.

Then added in a low voice :

\- Lie down for me, dolcezza.

The young woman did as she was told and immediately felt her tension rise when, instead of laying on top, Nero lifted up her legs and grabbed her ankles. She stared, goggle-eyed, as he pressed a soft kiss to her foot and winked.

\- Leave it to me.

« Careful » echoed her inner voice. But it appeared to be a lost cause. The feeling of surrender was too sweet, and Amalia could only try to bite back moans from Nero's deep thrusts. The sight of him towering over her was as intoxicating as it was terrifying. She could not let him overwhelm her. She could not, and yet… !

Amalia threw up her arms and hid her face in a hopeless attempt to regain control, when Nero's voice came to chase her in the dark of her mind :

\- Hey, something wrong ?

No accusation, just pure concern. Amalia could have screamed.

\- Nothing, she mumbled, letting her arms fall limply on either side of her head. Keep going.

So he did. He fucked her nice and hard, just how she liked it. And while Nero's gaze was captured by the young woman's hair fanned across the sheets, her bouncing breasts and her pussy sucking him in, Amalia stared at the lightbulb on the ceiling. At least she could pretend this was the reason her eyes were watering. This, and not the undeserved, out-of-this-world pleasure that was coming over her in waves, crashing against the weathered cliff of her convictions. She was so far gone she barely registered it when Nero freed her ankles and leaned in, muttering something about getting close. Only when he lifted her lower back and started pounding at a chaotic pace did she realize that deliverance was near. Her throat too tight to emit a sound, she let him have his way, clutching the sheets feverishly while Nero finished inside her with a breathy groan.

They laid motionless for a good minute as their hearts slowly found their regular rythm. Then, Amalia heard Nero's voice in her ear :

\- So, did I blow your mind ?

\- Fucking God, Nero… the young woman groaned in exhaustion.

\- Sounds like a « yes », the cocky bastard snickered.

He let out a deep sigh and kissed Amalia's temple :

\- Quick smoke and then to bed ?

\- Hm-hm…

She closed her eyes and waited as Nero walked up to their coats. Soon enough, she heard the flicker of a lighter and felt the brush of a cigarette against her lips. She caught it between her teeth and drew a long, tired puff. Her whole body was numb, and every movement felt like a chore. She could not wait for her mind to shut down completely.

Nero sounded just as drained as her when he called :

\- Hey, Amalia ?

\- Mh ?

\- Thanks. I... really needed this.

Amalia half opened her eyes and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, broad shoulders slumped, a weak smile dancing on his lips.

\- Trouble sleeping ? she inquired.

\- Yeah, he replied bashfully.

\- Hey. It will be over soon.

No need to specify what « it » was.

\- I hope you're right, Nero sighed.

He seemed to hesitate about something, then looked Amalia in the eye and said in a confessional tone :

\- I've had this… dream. A couple of times now. Where I see Frate point his gun at me, so I- I shoot him.

He chuckled in an attempt to hide his voice crack. Amalia sat up and studied his expression intently.

\- So… she said slowly. The only thing that could make you pull the trigger on your brother is self defence… ?

Her mouth stretched in a soft smile.

\- Mh-mh. How exactly like you.

\- What, being sentimental ? Nero asked bitterly.

\- No. Being protective. Of your family.

With these words, Amalia scooted over to the Vanetti and embraced him gently, inviting him to rest his head on her chest.

\- Don't worry, she reassured him, her expression cold as steel even as her fingers combed soothingly through his hair. It's just a dream.

\- You're right… Nero muttered, nuzzling her skin with abandon.

He reached to the bedside table and let his unfinished cigarette fall in the ashtray. Amalia's stump followed suit. She let Nero slip under the blanket while she went and turned off the switch. As she was about to join him and fall asleep without another word, she felt a light poke on her arm.

\- Aren't you gonna kiss me goodnight ?

No need for light to know that he was grinning. Sometimes, Amalia pitied Nero's ignorance. Sometimes, she envied it. Either way, she leaned in, searching for the man's face in the dark, and shortly brushed their lips together.

\- Dorma bene, she whispered.

Having said that, the young woman shifted and turned away from her lover. She closed her eyes, watching the evening replay behind her lids like slides on a projector. Her mind had won out in the end. She could see the next stage of her plan clearer than before, and nothing Nero Vanetti had said or done had managed to sway her.

« Everything will be restored... » Amalia repeated like a mantra as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
